The Games Of The Maze
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: El laberinto y Los Juegos del Hambre, juntos. De que sera capaz CRUEL para hayar una cura para La Llamarada, en esta competencia de vida o muerte la clave es Correr O Morir. Felices Juegos del Laberinto y que la suerte este simpre de su lado.


_**Hola a todos, este fic sera un**_ _Crossover_ _ **con The Hunger Games y The Maze Runner asi que espero que les guste. Habra varias diferencias que iran desubriendo a medida que transcurre la historia. Espero les guste y cualquier duda, critica o opinion pueden dejarlas en sus review que yo estare gustosa de responder y leer.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Maze Runner y Hunger Games no son propiedad mia, si fuera asi Thomas y Newt terminarian juntos._

 **Capitulo 1: Cosecha de Reclutas**

" _Este es un mensaje confidencial de parte del Gobierno de la Ciudad para la organizacion Catastrofe Ruina Universal Experimento Letal"_

Hace un par de años, la gente vivia feliz y el sol brillaba fuertemente sobre la ciudad, pero, hace 5 años, la gente se revelo contra el capitolio y fue dividida en 20 distritos donde la ropa, al igual que todo, es gris. Tres años despues el sol quemo nuestro planeta, miles de vidas perdidas. Poco tiempo despues surgio un virus que ataca el cerebro y que, para este, no hay cura. Una año mas tarde, una nueva raza de personas inmunes surgio y fueron reorganizadas en los distritos que reconstruyeron y ahora, como unico recurso para hayar una cura a _La Llamarada_ , de cada distrito se recluta, cada año, dos personas de entre 12 y 18 años para competir en Los Juegos del Hambre.

Año 2020, un nuevo comienzo y el comienzo de otra competencia por sobrevivir a Los Juegos del Hambre para encontrar una cura. Cada dstrito estaba aislado de el mundo exterior para que los infectados, mas comunmente llamados _Cranks_ no atacaran a los demas aunque fuera inmunes, ya que uno de los sintomas de esta enfermedad es la perdida de la cordura y eso podria causar que mucho mataran hasta a sus seres mas queridos, como ya habia estado pasando.

El tren proveniente del capitolio habia llegado, todos los habitantes de los distritos debian estar lo mas presentables que pudieran, la rutina era clasica, se elegia un chico y una chica de entre los 12 a 18 años, se los llevaba al Capitolio, se los presentaba, entrenaba y el dia de los juegos simplemente los dejabana a merced de sus habilidades hasta que solo uno quedara con vida. No hace falta comentar, que la competencia se transmitia por television y ese era el entretenimiento de la gente.

Todo estaba organizado para la cosecha, todos los chicos ya habian sido registrados y solo faltaba que digeran a los elegidos. Una mujer vestida totalmente _rara_ subio al improvisado escenario para decir quienes serian los reclutados.

-Bienvenidos a la cosecha de los reclutados de este año, vamos a comenzar con las damas- La mujer se acerco a la hurna que contenia los nombres de las mujeres del distrito y saco un papelito y leyo el nombre en voz alta- Megan Jonson- una chica de cabello marron levanto levemente la vista y miro a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta de que la habian mensionado. Poco a poco se acerco al escenario algo atontada y se quedo mirando a la multitud que susurraba cosas incombrendibles.

-Ahora veamos quien es el elegido de los hombres- El silencio se deposito de nuevo en el aire y la mujer tomo un nuevo papelito y lo leyo -Thomas Edison- Al igual que Megan, el joven levanto la vista despacio y miro todo a su alrededor, pero tardo menos en acercarse al aescenario. -Estos...- Volvio a hablar la mujer -...son nuestros tributos de este año, un fuerte aplauso para ellos- Pero nadie hizo caso.

Al no haber respuesta, los tres, junto con dos guardias ingresaron al edificio donde se despidieron de sus familias, aunque, solo Thomas lo hizo. Los guardias los escoltaron al tren para regresar al Capitolio, el tren era mas bien una mansion rodante, mesa de roble barnizada, comida por toda la mesa, sillones de cuero, candelabros de crital y miles de cosas lujosas. Un hombre estaba sentado el mesa tomando wiscky y comiendo como animal.

-Chicos este hombre es Haymitch sera su mentor ya que fue el antiguo ganador del año pasado. Por cierto, yo soy Effie me encargo concretamente del distrito 12 y de sus horarios-

Thomas miro a Megan, pero esta miraba el tren como si fuese lo mas increible que hubiera visto. Y antes de que pudiera decir palabra, ella hablo primero.

-Asi que, nos entrenaran, nos mostraran todos los lujos de vivir en el capitolio y luego nos meteran en un area restringida donde debemos matarnos unos a otros hasta que uno quede con vida, ¿Verdad?- Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

-Querida, no es asi, bueno... si es asi pero es por una buena causa- Dijo Effie

-Claro, claro hayar una cura para La Llamarada, una cura que durante 5 años han buscado y no han encontrado. Entonces, muere gente sin necesidad- dijo Megan, nadie le pudo decir nada porque la joven se alejo por el bagon hacia el que seguia. Durante el tiempo que se fue, Thomas aprovecho a hacerle preguntas a Haymitch sobre la competencia para informarse.

-...debes correr muy fuerte y alejarte de ellos- Decia Haymitch caundo Megan volvio a la sala y tomo asiento al lado de Thomas -Hola muñeca, ¿ya te calmaste?-

-Me estaba diciendo como sobrevivir en la competencia- Le dijo Thomas Megan

-¿Y como hago para sobrevivir y que no me maten?- Pregunto ella

-Eso ya lo dije tesoro, pero no estabas aqui- Le dijo Haymitch

Megan tomo un cuchillo y lo clavo en la mesa dejando la marca -Dime como sobrevivir alla afuera-

-Con esa rudeza, puedes llegar a sobrevivr bastante. Escuchen, nunca hagan fogatas en la noche, duerman en los arboles bien alto y sean precabidos-

-Creo que ya llegamos- Dijo Thomas, quien se habia levantado de la mesa y acercado a la ventana.

Cuando bajaron del tren, miles de personas los recibieron, pero nuevamente fueron escoltados por los guardias hasta entrar en el edificio. Alli los separaron para alistarlos, y al rato Thomas y Megan se reencontraron totalmente distintos. Thomas tenia el pelo mas corto, llevaba una remera gris y unos jeans azules. Megan tenia rulos en su pelo y estaba mas arreglada, levaba una blusa amarilla y unos jeans, tambien, azules. De ahi, los llevaron al departamento, un enorme lugar muy bien decorado con camas enormes al igual que los ventanales que daban a la ciudad. Estaba inspeccionando el lugar cuando el ruido del ascensor llamo la atencion de ambos y cuando la puerta se abrio dejo ver a Effie, a Haymitch y a dos jovenes mas detras de ellos.

-Chicos ellos son Minho y Newt, son del distrito 13 y comparten el departamento con nosotros- Dijo Effie

-Ya me preguntaba para que las otras dos habitaciones sobrantes- Dijo Megan

Minho era un chico de aspecto asiatico, musculoso, de cabello negro y Newt era un joven rubio, mas musculoso que que otro joven y parecia ser mas amable. Los chicos estrecharon las manos con Thomas y Megan mientras que Effie los presentaba y luego los llevo a sus habitaciones.

-No sabia que debiamos compartir el departamento- Dijo Thomas

-Se amable Thomas- Le dijo Megan, aunque despues le golpeo el hombro suavemente y cuando lo miro le guiño el ojo.

La noche cayo rapidamente y todos se sentaron a cenar en la enorme mesa de roble, pero ninguno decia nada aunque Effie trataba de hacer que charlaran de algo, sin un resultado positivo.

-¿Alguno quiere comentar algo de ustedes?, solo para conocerno mejor- Dijo Effie

Thomas empezo -Vivo en el distrito 12 con mi madre y mi padre, tengo 16 años y... creo que nada mas-

Newt prosiguio -Soy del distrito 13 y vivo con mi madre, tengo 16 años-

Luego fue Minho -Pertenesco al distrito 14, pero me cambiaron aqui con ustedes, vivo con mi padre y tengo 17 años-

Un silencio invadio el ambiente y al ver que ella no hablaba, todos levantaron la vista para verla e insitarla a que se presentara como ellos lo habian hecho. Pero nada, solo estaba alli comiendo sin siquiera levantar la vista. Solo estaba en silencio.

-Megan...- Ella levanto la cabeza -...todos comentaron algo de cada uno, que tal si tu lo haces tambien- Le dijo Effie

Megan trago y hablo -Vivo en el distrito 12 y tengo 14 años-

Todos la miraron nuevamente esperando algo mas, pero eso que esperaban jamas llego.

-¡¿Que?!- Grito cuando levato la vista de nuevo

-Es que... todos dijimos con quien vivimos y tu... pues no lo has dicho- Le dijo Newt

-¿Quieren saber con quien vivo?, bien les dire con quien vivo- Dijo levantandose de la mesa e inclinandose un poco a los chicos ya que los tenia enfrente -Vivo sola, ok, estoy yo sola, mi madre murio, mi padre murio, mi hermano y hermana murieron, nadie de mi familia quedo con vida, solo yo- Todos se quedaron en silencio y sin aliento por haber insistido en preguntarle con quien vivia pero no quisieron comentar nada mas, y antes de que alguno dijera algo ella volvio a hablar -Perdi el apetito...- Dijo tirando sobre la mesa la servilleta -...me voy a dormir, mañana empezamos a entrenar y debo dormir bien- Dijo en tono solemne y se alejo a su habitacion.

 _Carta del Gobierno para CRUEL:_

 _Queridos organizadores de Los Juegos del Hambre, debo informarles que este año la competencia sera diferente. ya que con el metodo que hemos estado utilizando no hemos conseguido nada que nos beneficie para crear la cura, me vi obligada a tomar medidas extremas para hayarla mas rapido. Les informare sobre esto y como seran estos juegos para que sepan como entrenar a sus reclutas, aunqu como ya saben, cuando esten en la competencia, estaran solos sin su ayuda. Les dare mas detalles sobre los cambios que hems hecho, hasta entonces que los reclutas descancen para empezar a entrenarse mañana._

 _Buenas Noches_

 _Atte: Ministra Ava Paige C.R.U.E.L_


End file.
